1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an absorption refrigeration system, and more particularly to a bleeding structure of the absorption refrigeration system having a plurality of absorbers.
2. Prior Art
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 60-240972 has disclosed a noncondensing gas discharging device of an absorption refrigeration system wherein a noncondensing gas (which is a hydrogen gas mainly, or in which a nitrogen gas, an oxygen gas or a carbon dioxide gas may be contained) in a drum is bled in a bleeding chamber together with refrigerant vapor, and then is separated from the refrigerant vapor in a separation chamber so as to be stored in a container.
Furthermore, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 52-51317 has disclosed an absorption refrigeration system wherein an evaporation absorption drum has an evaporator provided in the center thereof and the evaporator has absorbers provided on both sides thereof so as to absorb a refrigerant vaporized by the evaporator.
By way of example, there has been proposed that the noncondensing gas discharging device disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 60-240972 is provided on the absorption refrigeration system and the bleeding chamber of the noncondensing gas discharging device is connected to each of the absorbers by means of pipes so as to discharge the noncondensing gas in the absorption refrigeration system disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 52-51317. As described above, in a case in which the bleeding chamber of the noncondensing gas discharging device is connected to each of the absorbers by means of the pipes, the noncondensing gas is drawn from only one of the absorbers into the bleeding chamber when the noncondensing gas enters one of the absorbers from the outside so as to increase a pressure thereof. Therefore, the noncondensing gas is not drawn from the other absorber. Consequently, there is caused a problem that a pressure of the noncondensing gas in the other absorber is increased so that an ability for absorbing the refrigerant is lowered and a coefficient of performance of the absorption refrigeration system is greatly reduced.